


I’m Not Good At This

by TielCas987



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alec isn’t allowed to do FBI work, Alec’s parents are FBI agents and are trying to take down the infamous Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because it makes sense for the story, Bondage, Bottom Alec, Dean’s mom loves Alec, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Long story but dont get mad at me if it takes forever, M/M, Maryse doesn’t approve, Oral Sex, Sam doesnt like Alec, Top Dean, blind folds, but he ends up falling for Dean instead of taking him down, but he tries to prove to his parents that he can, everything works its self out in the end, goddamn i dont know what else to put in here, izzy and charlie get together, uhhhh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TielCas987/pseuds/TielCas987
Summary: Alec Lightwood has secret agents as parents and wants to prove he can be one too, and does something hasty. Alecs mom has been trying to catch the infamous Dean Winchester, drug lord and mafia leader, so Alec decides that this is his chance to prove himself.





	1. Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my twitter @TielCas987 for updates on all my works and feel free to ask questions or give some suggestions or ideas!!

**Alec’s POV**

 

“So, what do you want? We have a lot to deal with as it is, Alec.” Maryse Lightwood, my mom says, clearly annoyed.

“Uh... I want to help with the case.” I say, wanting more than anything to be able to finally get some experience in the field. My parents never let me help on any of their cases, and always sent me away.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my mother sighed, “What did I tell you? You aren’t ready for this! These kind of things are dangerous and I won’t have my son getting himself killed.” As she said this, I stared at the floor, not able to look her in the eyes.

I am a grown man, I can handle myself. I guess I’m gonna have to prove it. With that thought, I stand up and leave the room. I am not going to let anyone stop me from doing this, I’ll show them just how much of a badass I can really be.

At that, I go to my sisters room, she knows how these kind of things go.

 

•

 

As I aproach Issy’s room, I hear loud music, which isn’t surprising in the least. Not bothering to knock, I enter the room, and walk over to where Issy is sitting on her bed.

“Hey Iz, can you help me? I’m going out and I need your help.” I say, trying not to sound too out of my depth. I never go drinking or go hookup with random people like other people my age.

When her eyes lit up, I knew she was going to either explode with excitement or something equally Izzy like. “Your going out? Oh thank the angel, you need it!” She said, grabbing my arm and taking me to Jace’s room.

“So, you don’t have any good hookup clothes. But Jace does!” As she said his name, my heart skipped a beat, and I mentally curse myself for my reaction. Jace is straight and would never want someone like me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we enter Jace’s room, and my stomach fluttered at the scent the room harbored. It smelled like heaven, it smelled like Jace.

“So Jace isn’t here right now but that doesn’t matter. Oh! Here, put these on!” Issy says, throwing me a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans. I look at them and bite my tongue hard to stop from smiling.

After I put the clothes on, I turned to Izzy who had her jaw on the floor. “Dude, we need to do this more, you look hot!” Hearing the words made my cheeks burn hot and I decided it was time to leave.

When I turned to the door, she intercepted me quickly before I could leave. “Where do you think your going? Were not done!” At these words, I give her a confused look, telling her to elaborate. “Here, put this jacket on,” she says, handing me a dark green jacket that someone fit just right.

“Okay, can I leave now?” I say, slightly annoyed. After Izzy’s nod and cheeky smile, I left and made my way to the front door. This is going to be different from what I’m used to, but I will do this.

 

•

 

My hands started to get clammy when I approached the place I heard my parents talking about. They would talk about the case, and I would listen closely, wanting to know what was going on.

It turns out, Dean Winchester, a wanted criminal that operates at the club Pandemonium and has an entire organization he built with his brother. My parents never could get enough evidence to put him away so he continued his unorthodox ways. They said they needed someone to go undercover to sniff out information. But they didn’t have anyone available.

Putting those thoughts aside, I sneak in through the back and pass a few couples going to town on each other by the bathrooms. The entire club was filled with bright lights and loud music, hundreds of people dancing while no doubt being under multiple influences.

After a while of wondering around, I decided to head to the bar, needing something to calm my nerves. But as the bartender handed me a drink, I saw him. Sitting in a secluded corner of the room, was a very tall man with long hair standing next to the man I can only assume is Dean.

When he looked at me, my heart nearly burst out of my chest as the most intense and masculine eyes probes my body like a piece of meat. Not realizing that I was staring, I look away, blushing and decided that now more than ever I needed that drink.

After downing two shots of tequila and some drink I couldn’t pronounce, I get the courage to look over at Dean again only to see him gone. As this was a problem, I needed to go find him. But as usual, my nerves outweighed my need to succeed, and I ordered a few more shots. By now, I was past the point of being buzzed and felt my nerves die down. But before I could do anything else, I saw Dean confidently walking towards me.

Drinking the rest of my drink, I turn back to the bar.I have absolutely no experience with this kind of thing so I sobered up quickly. Leaning on the bar next to me, the man with the mossy green eyes find mine again. “I saw you staring at me earlier,” he says leaning in, “and you look incredibly lonely over here.” He says, lips brushing my ear, sending uncontrollable sensations down my body.

With how close he is right now, I can’t trust my voice right now so I nod slowly, breath hitching as he chuckles darkly at my reaction to his actions. But as Dean opened his mouth to say something else, the same man who stood by Dean earlier who I can only assume is his brother walked up to us, scowling harshly at Dean.

“What the hell Dean, stop trying get laid for once!” He says, and now I can feel the alcohol start to take its full effect. With everything that just happened, I have to go to escape to the nearest bathroom to cool off and think about everything.

At that, I stood up, and as both men looked at me, I can barely force my voice to work. “Uhm... this is awkward...” I say and quickly make my way to the bathroom. As I enter, I let out the breath that I had been holding the entire walk here. But before I could do anything else, Dean’s brother walked in and grabbed a fistful of my shirt, slamming me into the tile wall behind me.

“Now you listen to me. I will not let Dean get distracted by some piece of ass that doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.” He said, anger clear in his voice. As he says this, my eyes are wide and I am completely still, not wanting to provoke him in any way.

When I didn’t repsond right away, the tall man clenched his teeth and grunted. When I thought he was going hit me, he just backed out of my personal space and left the bathroom, leaving me completely frozen.

After a few minutes, I decide to leave the bathroom and the club all together. But right as I reached the exit, someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a empty room. Everything happened so fast I didn’t know what happened until those same mossy green eyes locked onto mine.

When he broke his gaze, he walked to the door, and locked it. At this, my mind rushed impossibly fast to figure out what was happening. Was he going to kill me, or something worse? But those thoughts were quickly vanquished when Dean pulled me flush against his body, and my breath hitched.

“We were interupted earlier. How about we finish what we started...” he says, nibbling on the the shell of my ear, making me unintentionally release a small moan. When Dean heard this, he chuckled under his breath and pushed me onto the leather couch next to us.

By now, my heart was racing. I new that I shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be doing this, but he hasn’t tried to hurt me, or made me feel uncomfortable in any way. In fact, he makes me feel the same way Jace does, except in a different way... a physical way.

I accidentally released another moan when he crawled onto the couch and between my legs. As he smashed our lips together, I could feel the heat of his plump, and soft lips, and it felt so good.

Nothing I have ever felt compared to this. It all felt so good, all I could do was lie there and let him assault my mouth with his own. As his hands began roaming my body, his rough and calloused fingers sent waves of pleasure through my body that felt like fire. And it felt so good to be burned by his touch.

“Uhmmm... morrre.” I say between shaky breaths, and I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Dean bit down onto my neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make me a needy, and shaky mess. Apparently, he too thought things were going way too slow, and began to unbotton my jeans.

By the time I am in nothing but my dark blue boxers, Dean was sucking dark marks into my skin, making sure that even just for tonight, I was his. And that, was almost enough to make me come on the spot. I never could have imagined anyone, especially someone like Dean, would want to even touch me. As Dean finally got the rest of his own clothes off, I could see the huge bulge in his forest green boxers. I didn’t mean to gasp, but as Dean heard it, he gave me a shit eating grin, and I could only think about was what he was going to do to me.

Crawling back between my legs, Dean grabs my legs by the backs of my knees and parted them further, giving himself more room. But right then, the thought occurred to me, did he have protection and lube? I don’t think I would like it if he fucked me dry... “Uhm... do you have protection?” I ask, nervous.

As I say this, Dean leans down to grab his jeans and pulls out two packets, that I can only assume are what we need to continue. When he flaps them around with his fingers dramatically to show them to me, I laugh and quickly flips us around.

Now sitting on top of him, I lean down and sloppily kiss him on the lips, starting to grind my hard length against his stomach. When Dean pushed his tongue into my mouth, I gasped at how easily he was able take control, and it made me impossibly hard. With Dean’s tongue probing every inch of my mouth, I moan into his mouth and pull back, making Dean pout.

I giggle loudly at his pouty face, and dive down, sucking and licking the skin on his neck. As Dean let out small moans, I traveled down his body, tasting his golden skin that I found myself craving. When I reached his waistband, I decided to tease him.

Looking at the massive bulge in front of me, I leaned down and mouthed at the clothed erection, earning a loud grunt from Dean’s luscious lips. As I begin to suck on the head, and the precum that soaked through the cloth, I hear Dean’s uneven breaths.

Finally done with teasing him, I quickly grab his waistband and push his boxers down, letting the biggest dick I’ve ever seen spring free. Well I haven’t personally seen a dick besides my own before, I know that Dean is way above average.

As I lick my lips, I lean in and lick at the leaking slit, and moan at the taste. Needing more, I wrap my mouth around the fat head, and swirl my tongue around, finding myself going crazy at the taste. When I feel Dean’s fingers tangle in with my dark locks, I push myself further down, taking in as much as I can, making Dean shout out.

The feeling of his heavy, hard cock in my mouth is unlike anything I could have ever imagined. I don’t have much of a gag reflex so I was able to fit most of Dean’s cock in my mouth.

Now slowly bobbing my head up and down, I allowed myself to get lost in the smell and taste of Dean. Now speeding up, I could tell Dean was close as he was shouting continuous profanities and breathing hard. As he quickly pulled me off him, I crawled up his body and pulled off my boxers, throwing them somewhere in the room without care.

Dean opened the packet of lube, and coated his fingers. He brought them to my hole, and gently rubbed at it with his index finger. The cold slickness sent chills through my body, and I cried out when he pushed his index finger in to the nuckle. After a moment, Dean crooked his finger, which sent waves of electrocity through my entire body.

After a few moments, Dean added a second finger, streching me open.

“Mmm, you’re so tight.” He says, now scissoring his fingers in and out. At the dirty words, I release moans louder than I could have thought possible. “Mooore!” I practically screamed. At this, he leans in and starts to suck and lick and bite at my neck again. When I felt him slide in a third finger, I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and cried out moans and shouts.

When Dean pulled his fingers out, I whimpered at the feeling of being so open and stretched. When Dean had the condom and lube on, he rubbed the fat head of his lengthy and thick cock against my hole, I couldn’t help myself from moaning excitedly. Finally, after having to wait so long, it is finally actually happening.

As Dean slowly pushed my hips down, he bit down on my shoulder to supress the moans begging to be released. When Dean was fully seated, he looked at me, “You good?” He said, breath still ragged. Once I nodded, I pushed him back so he would be laying down. Laying both my hands on his chest, I begin to rock above him.

Me and Dean moaned in unison as the slick slide of skin on skin was just right. I was so out of it, that I didn’t notice Dean place his hands on my hips, and my breath hitched when he thrust up to meet me half way.

To say I was surprised when flipped me around and turned me onto my stomach... was an understatement. As Dean grabbed my hips and pulled them closer to him, he thrust in to me and to the hilt all in one swift motion.

“Hu-uhmph!” Was all that came out of me as Dean hit a certain spot inside me. I think I heard Dean chuckle behind me and he hit that spot again... and again... and more times than I can count. With him doing this, I lie limp, literally seeing stars.

By how much I was moaning and arching my back, I could tell it was effecting Dean a great deal as he leaned onto my back hid his face in the back of my neck.

“So close!” I say barely audible. As I say this, Dean pulls off my back and grabs my hips with a steel like grip, hard enough to leave bruises later... oh all the bruises and reminders I will have of what happened tonight.

Now ramming into that spot that literally sends fireworks through my body, I come all over the leather couch. Without meaning to, I clench down onto Dean’s cock as I come and I can tell what it did to him.

I hear Dean growl... actually growl, as he thrusts harder than before and screams as he comes hard. With us both tired and spent, Dean falls onto my back, and we just lay there for what seems like hours.

After a while, Dean pulls off my back and out of my abused hole. When he threw the condom in a trash can near the door, he sat down next to me, still slightly breathing hard.

“Heh, your bow legged.” I say, smiling at the handsome man next to me. When I said this, Dean gave me a toothy grin, and leaned in. I wasn’t expecting anything other than a quick hookup from him but when he kissed me on the lips, I didn’t hesitate to retaliate.

Right then, someone started banging on the door, and started yelling, “Dean! Come on! Someone called the cops, we need to leave!” At this, Dean boltsto the pile of clothes on the floor and quickly got dressed. I knew that something was wrong so I put my clothes on too.

When we both were out the door, we heard police sirens. Looking at Dean, I followed him to the quickest exit, and I knew I probably wasn’t going to see him again. When we were outside, Dean and his brother rushed to the black car in the alley we ran into.

I knew I couldn’t go with them, so I yelled, “Bye Freckles!” As I say this, Dean winked at me and raced out of the alley.

I couldn’t help but smile at the soreness in my bones as I walk home. I know I didn’t achieve what I was expose to tonight but how Dean treated me... he didn’t seem like a dangerous criminal. Wow, I cannot have feelings for a wanted criminal.

I just have to hope my parents don’t find out about what happened tonight.

 

•

 

**(This is a phone conversation and the bold words are the other person talking on the other end of the phone.)**

**Maryse’s POV**

 

**“Hello?”**

“What? I’m busy.”

**“Sorry to disturb you, but me and my partner saw your son walk into Pandemonium a few minutes ago...”**

“What! The! Hell! I told that kid to stay away from this shit,” I close my eyes, I cannot begin to think of what trouble Alec must be in right now. “Get your men ready, I will be there in fifteen. I am not going to let that man hurt my son... or worse.”

 

•

 

“Clear! Maryse, the building is clear, your son isn’t here anymore.” Luke Garroway, one of the most experienced detectives in New York says, lowering his gun.

“Ugghhh!” I yell as I throw a nearby glass cup across the room, making it shatter against the wall. “No! He can’t do this, he can’t take my son. I won’t let him.” I say glaring at the ground.

“Hey, we will find your son, we won’t let him get away with this.” Luke says, rubbing circles into my shoulder, soothing my anger. I look up at him and smile, “I know I can count on you.” I say as I pull him in for a hug.

 

•

 

**Alec’s POV**

**Two hours later**

 

As I quietly tip-toe through the dark and empty living roon, I nearly jump out of my skin as a lamp suddenly turns on, revealing a clearly pissed Maryse Lightwood.

“Where have you been?” Her voice dangerous, and eyes full with enough anger to make her ears have steam blowing harshly from them. And in that moment, I new I fucked up.


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a public library to get a book for Sam, because holy shit he is annoying when he is mad. But the one thing he doesn’t expect is to see the strange and mysteriously hot guy he fucked a few days ago, reading the book Sam wants. Hmm... this is gonna be fun!

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

"Ugh... this place is huge!" I say, annoyed that such places exist. I sigh in relief when I find the librarian, "Ma'am? Can you help me?" I ask, not knowing what to do at all.

"Oh, hello! What can I help you with?" She said, more chipper than I think I can deal with right now. "I'm looking for a book... in this huge place." At my words, I can tell she was biting back a laugh and that was almost enough to set me off.

I am being forced to enter this monstrosity of an existence to buy some book for Sam, I would say that I regret hooking up with that dude a few days ago, but it was amazing.

I don't understand why Sam is always so against me hooking up with other people, but if it means he will stop giving me his resting bitch face, I will gladly do this.

"What are you looking for, hun?" She said, and I had to bite my lip good to stop my voice from literally attacking this woman. After a minute, I shrug and give her the piece of paper Sam gave me.

"Hm...", she grabbed a pen and started to write on the piece of paper. After she handed me the paper, she wandered off, leaving me alone.

After about twenty minutes of trying to find the book in the section the book was expose to be in, I sigh, annoyed that it's not even here. Bored out of my mind, I sit down next to a large bookcase and my eyebrows fly up to my hairline.

Sitting a few feet away, is some guy holding the book I have been looking for.  
"Hey! What are you-" I started, but my voice cut itself off when he turned around, revealing the guy I hooked up with at Pandemonium.

I can tell he is just as surprised as I am and I can't help but stare into his hazel brown eyes, suddenly remembering what happened in that dark room.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" He said, stuttering and braking our gaze. "S' expose to get that book for my brother." I say slowly, raking my eyes over his tense body.

When he looked down at the book, he stood up and handed it to me, "I was just looking for something to read..." he said, voice low and eyes averted.

This dude is alluring, interesting... right now, I'm bored, and I wouldn't mind having a little fun with him before I leave.

Bringing two fingers to his chin, I feel him shudder. I quickly pin him to the wall of books behind us, and my smirk only grew bigger when he released a small moan as I manhandle him. Wasting no time, I close the remaining space between us, and hungrily smash our lips together.

I lost count of how long we were there, letting the other mans pants and moans drive me crazy. While my tongue was curiously exploring the unnamed man's mouth, my hands roughly explored the clothed skin before me, begging to finally touch the burning hot skin that I had claimed as mine just a few days ago.

"Uhmph..." the other man moaned, and it was like music to my ears. "What's you're name? Wanna know what to scream when your pounding into me." Just hearing such words made me incredibly hard.

"Dean... what do I get to call you?" I say, my knee now rubbing against his hard on. "A-Alec!" He panted out. "Well Alec... m' gonna make you feel so good." I whisper into his ear, loving how responsive he is.

Without warning, I quickly twist his body around, allowing my hips to grind into Alec's round ass. It made me impossibly harder when he gasped, and pushed his hips back to meet my thrusts. Getting impatient, I quickly pull his pants down, revealing his plump ass, and I can't help myself from diving down and thrusting my tongue into his tight hole.

I smirked around Alec's rim as he quickly pushed his hand onto his mouth, not wanting to get caught by the librarian. In my opinion, I hope she walks in, just the thought of being caught fucking Alec's ass with my tongue makes me even harder.

Pushing his cheeks apart with my hands, I stiffen my tongue and thrust it into his delicious hole. I'm going to make this ass mine, no one else gets to have it, and if they try, I will show them who this ass belongs to.

By now, Alec is a panting mess, and when I pulled my face back, I had to hold Alec up so he wouldn't fall. I just love how much I effect him, God I am going to reck him so good.

Deciding I've teased the other man enough, I quickly push him onto a nearby desk, and push his legs apart with my thighs. Right when I am pulling my swollen cock out, I remember that I don't have any condoms or lube, and I swear the thought of fucking Alec raw and with my saliva makes me so hard.

"Sorry, no condoms or lube... looks like I'm gonna have to fuck you raw and with my spit." I say, leaning down and into his ear. "Mmmm... please!" Alec said eagerly, rocking his bare ass against my straining hard on.

Smiling, I suck on three fingers, and bring two to Alec's hole, and I smirk at how much my tongue stretched him already. Now pumping the two fingers in and out of Alec's desperate hole, I hear Alec's muffled moans. I remove his hand, wanting to hear how much I effect him.

"Wanna hear your dirty little moans, baby." I say lowly, arousal thick in my voice. Now more than ever, I can't hold back, and I know that two fingers aren't enough at all but I can't wait any longer.

Pulling my fingers out, I quickly spit on my dick, "sorry babe, can't wait any longer." I say, and push in.

 

•

 

**Maryse’s POV**

 

“So... Dean Winchester. Wanted for murder, harassment, theft and many other crimes. We have to get someone on the inside. But someone who can gain his trust, someone who can get the proof we need. But who?”

As I say this, I look around the room, there are thirty-four government agents at my disposal and non of them can do what I need. A new one, Maia Roberts, looks like she is biting her tongue. Huh.

“Roberts, you got something you want to say?” At this, all thirty-three sets of eyes turn to her. “Yeah, actually. Your son, Alec. He looks like something Dean would just love to sink his teeth into.”

“What the hell did you just say? That is my son! He has no experience in the field, he doesn’t know what to expect or even what to do if something goes wrong.”

Maia looks like she is thinking, and her face lights up like she thought of some perfect solution.

“Thats exactly why we should do this, Dean would never think Alec would be with us, he is the most normal person here that fits the job description. Listen, I get that he is your son, but there is more at stake here than just your son.”

I am this close to beating the shit out of this dumb girl. I can barely contain my anger, because at the same time, I know she is right. We have no other choice.  
Finally, I nod, not able to make my voice work.

 

•

 

**Alec’s POV**

 

I barely hear the loud moan that escaped my mouth as my senses are closing in on me. All I can feel is the impossible stretch of Deans huge cock in my ass and the sucking and licking on my neck and chest.

It is as if time has slowed. Every thrust knocks my breath away. It is so perfect, I don’t think I can take any more, but at the same time, I need more.

I barely hear myself whispering, “More,” over and over again. It isn’t until those perfectly plump lips take mine as their own, that I am brought back to reality. Brought back to the perfect body claiming mine.

By the time I’m coming, I am so out of it that the force of my orgasm knocks me out. As I lay in darkness, I feel faint kisses all over my face, fingers trailing down my body. And its perfect.

 

•

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

This time, something is different. Something has changed about this mysteriously hot guy I have under me.

The first time we fucked, he was shy and tense. Now, its like he has given in. Given every part of himself to me. He was so out of it, so deep into the pleasure that he blacked out when he came.

I’ve had some pretty fucking intense hookups, but nothing like this. He looks so beautiful, and I can’t seem to touch enough of his skin.

As my orgasm hits me, I hold on tight, feeling more safe and at peace than I’ve been in... years.

It took more strength than I thought possible not to pass out, but I stood strong, held us together. And that was when I realized that the librarian was standing ten feet away, hand clasped over her mouth. She was staring in terror.

I couldn’t help but laugh, laugh and laugh. After I contain myself, I look at her, smirk on my face. “Mind your own business.”

And with that, she took off. I pulled out of Alec’s perfect ass and began to clean us up. After we had our clothes on again, I carried him to my car. I definitely was going to have fun with him.

And with that, I headed to me and Sam’s safe house, smile bright on my face.

 

•

 

**Maryse’s POV**

 

“Ok fine, but we do this my way. If anything happens to him, its on you.” As I say this, I stare at Maia, not daring to let up.

Sighing, I begin to think about how to go about doing this. “Bobby, can you track Alec’s phone? We are doing this as soon as possible.”

“Already ahead of ya. He is at the... Brooklyn Public Library.” At this, I send two agents to bring Alec to us, we need to make a plan as soon as possible.

 

***Thirty minutes later***

 

“Uh... Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus Bane, one of our best agents, said nervously. Beside him, was Jo Harvelle.

“Where is my son Magnus?” I say, getting nervous. “He was at the library... but when we got there. Uhm... the place was wrecked and the only thing left was Alec’s phone.”

I couldn’t even form words, my mouth kept opening and closing. WHAT THE FUCK? I’m going to break something.

“Great, now my only son is going to be murdered by that criminal! And there isn’t anything we can do.” I can’t help but fall to the ground, sobbing, thinking about how much I missed with him.

 

•

 

**Sam’s POV**

 

“Finally, what took you so lo-...” I stand frozen, completely shocked as Dean wanders into his room with the same dude he hooked up with a few days ago, except the dude is unconscious... what did my brother do? Holy shit!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like all of my other works, they get posted here on AO3 first and then on wattpad. If you want to check out my wattpad it’s the same user I always use, TielCas987!!


End file.
